Separate Ways World's Apart
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: Have you ever wondered why you're the only female dragon demon here? Haven't you wondered why you're father and mother split both you and your twin apart like that five years ago?" R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: I know I said Mardonio's Heir was the last one, but hey there are still some loose ends that need to be resolved. Like with Nicolae, being Mardonio's real son. And Mordecai's twins. Here is the summary for this one: About 7 years have passed since Mardonio was killed and Sapphire is not happy. Even though they had agreed on it, she wants to see Mordecai so badly. Alliane also isn't happy, what with being pressured about being the only dragon demon female alive and wanting to just live the way she w ants to. Her brother though gets into more trouble than expected. Also Nicolae who was in Ellesmera under strick watch by the DragonRiders has disappeared. I went through earlier chapters and realized that I never gave Alliane a description, only Aiden. So in this chapter she'll get a description.

Chapter 1

_"I would never have guessed that your kind could be kind, friendly, loving and gentle."_

_"Gentle, you say?"_

_"You're being very gentle."_

_"Thats because females are sacred to our race. There is rarely a strong, beautiful female dragon demon born everyday like male dragon demons are."_

_"Why is that?" Mordecai looked up at her, before looking away._

_"Females hold our very essence in them, you can say. I, myself am still very new to all this."_

_"You are?"_

_"Yes. My other self just discovered not even a week ago that he was half dragon demon and half elf. I took over to spare him the pain of seeing this world for what it truly is."_

_"And what is it truly?" He looked up at her again with sad eyes._

_"Our kind has not had a true dragon demon queen in centuries. And because of that, our race is dying."_

_"Why are they dying?"_

_"Because there is no females, except Mika. But Mika is my grandmother and she has lost the ability to reproduce."_

"Lady Sapphire, lord Mordecai sent you a letter." Sapphire looked up at the dragon demon and sighed. It had been about five years since she had seen her husband and her son Aiden. They had both agreed that Aiden would be raised and trained as the next dragon demon king and Alliane would stay with her and be raised normally.

"Ok, give me it." The guy handed her the paper and then slowly walked away. It read:

_**Sapphire,**_

_** I wish you were here in the demon world. The area is completely green now, it's amazing! Aiden has just gone through another growth spur. He's as tall as me now! Other than that, there's nothing really new here. We both miss you and Alliane. Maybe within the next month or so we'll be able to visit you and Alliane.**_

_** Your one and only,**_

_**Mordecai**_

Sapphire sighed again and placed both hands on her temples. So this will be the fifth year that both the twins aren't celebrating their birthday together.

"Whose the letter from?" Looking up, Sapphire saw Alliane standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She had long brown hair with black streaks, and she had dark blue eyes.

"Your father." Alliane scoffed and turned away.

"Lovely. So is he promising to come home again within the next month?"

"Yes. But I do believe he means it this time Alliane. Just watch and see." Alliane turned around and stared at her mother.

"Oh really? And how can you just sit there, not worrying at all on what they're going through right now?!"

"Alliane..." Turning around again, Alliane walked out of the room, clearly not happy.

~Ellesmera~

"Lord Eragon, I do believe that maybe you should lighten the guards around Nicolae."

"And why is that?"

"Well...it's obvious that he's not going to escape." Eragon sighed and looked at the young DragonRider.

"Forgive me if I am running you guys a bit too hard, but I will not trust the son of Mardonio. We spent years just trying to make sure he'd stay dead. I'm not going to under estimate his son. Your shift is at nightfall. Good day." Eragon stood and walked away. On his way to see his wife, he saw Saphira curled up with Thorn.

_'My you two are awfully friendly today.'_

_'We can be friendly when we want to.'_

_'I was just saying that its been a long time since I've seen you two curled up together.'_

_'Then I guess I could say it's been a long time since I've seen any real excitement. It's boring around here.' _ Eragon chuckled and continued walking. Life was going...great since the battle against Mardonio. Some of the dragon demons in the past few years had been trying to flirt with his daughter, but he had put an end to that without violence. Speaking of his daughter, he saw her sitting by some wild flowers.

"Akiko what's wrong?"

"Father...It's nothing. I'm just thinking about when this peace will end." Eragon put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Lets pray that it doesn't."

"Why? Is it because you don't want to go to battle again?"

"Akiko, when you've reached my age you wouldn't want to go to battle either. I've seen enough battles that have lasted way to long."

"Are you speaking about the battle with Galbatorix, Mardonio and Fraener?"

"Yes. I just think that its only right that Alagaesia and everyone else gets a nice long break. The world shouldn't have to see more bloodshed for a few more years. Don't you agree?"

"Yes. I agree."

"Come on. I'm on my way to see you're mother." Akiko nodded and followed him. Eragon looked at her and smiled. She looked so much like Arya now and acted like her sometimes. '_I really hope this peace lasts forever...but forever is an awfully long time...but then again so is an eternity.'_

All right review! The first chapter of the Separate Ways - World's Apart and its nice and long for you guys! For those of you who love Mordecai, he probably won't show up until sometime past chapter 3. Oh, Sapphire and Mordecai don't know which twin can turn into a dragon demon. They are just assuming that its Aiden. Anyways please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing (if you even reviewed)! It is chapter 2 now and some characters from the last two get to show up. Like Murtagh, maybe Arya, Jayden, Nathanel, Lexand, Alexina, and maybe Vanir.

Chapter 2

Alliane narrowed her eyes while she watched the DragonRiders ride their dragons. '_I wish I could fly like that...'_ She jumped in surprise when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Looking at the person, she recognized her fathers twin.

"Uncle Nathanel...why does father do the stuff he does?"

"Hm?"

"Why did mother and father separate Aiden and I in the first place?" Nathanel sighed and smiled softly at her.

"They did that because there are somethings expected out of you and Aiden. Aiden is to be the next dragon demon king and you are to be raised normally. That is what they decided 5 years ago." Alliane scoffed and looked away from Nathanel. "What's wrong Alliane?"

"Oh I just want to see my brother every day and not whenever father can get the time to come back." Nathanel flinched but didn't say anything. He could tell she wasn't mad, she was just upset.

"He's trying his hardest to be a great father."

"I know...after all, he doesn't even know what a good father is. He never had one." Nathanel sighed and turned away.

"You'll understand someday." Alliane lowered her eyes to the ground and waited until Nathanel was gone. '_I'm not going to stay here. I'll prove it to both my parents that like Aiden I am as important.'_

"Alliane!" Turning around Alliane saw Jayden coming towards her to give her a hug.

"Hello Jayden. What're you doing?"

"Oh getting ready to go flying with Luna." Alliane lowered her eyes.

"I wish I could fly. It must be so free up there." Jayden nodded his head.

"Maybe once I'm done training, if you want to you can ride on Luna." Alliane shook her head.

"No, it's fine. It's just been a little dream I've had since I first saw my father 7 years ago." At that moment a dragon demon went flying past them, but Sapphire recognized him. It was Alessandro. Narrowing her eyes, Alliane looked away from Jayden.

"Alliane? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I...I just want to try something."

"And what's that?"

"You'll see." Walking forward until she was at the edge of the cliff, Alliane let out an uneasy breath.

"And what exactly is this supposed to do?" Alliane didn't answer cause now she felt an unknown feeling in her abdomen. Closing her eyes and concentrating on that feeling, Alliane relaxed her entire body. She felt her body start to grow slowly and what scared her the most was the fact that she enjoyed it. After a minute, she opened her eyes and looked at Jayden who was staring at her in horror. '_Why is he staring at me like that?'_

"They...They're training the wrong one..." She gasped when a growl emaniated from her throat.

_**"Jayden...what?"**_ He smiled at her.

"You can fly now." Looking at her sides, she saw wings. Flaring them out, she stared at them in awe. In one single jump, she was up in the air. Sighing happily she decided to see how fast she could go. Locking her wings tightly against her sides, she went into a steep dive, not even realizing that she was being followed by dragon demons. Pulling out of the dive, Alliane caught sight of her followers. '_What the...'_ Growling lightly, she flew faster, trying to escape them. Flying amongst the dragons helped a bit, but some of them were still following her. She flew past Jayden a bit too fast to ask him for help, but all he had to do was look at her predicament and he should know what to do.

_'Luna where's Alessandro?'_

_'Over there.'_

_'All right...lets go over there.' _Once over by Alessandro, Jayden smiled uneasily.

"Alessandro?"

_**"Yes, what is it?"**_

"Is there anyway possible that I can get you to get Mordecai here quickly?"

_**"Why?"**_

"Let me put it this way. His daughter, Alliane is the last female dragon demon, and she is being chased by about 25 young dragon demon males. And I'm pretty sure he's not ready for grandchildren yet." Alessandro nodded and then flew off quickly. Now all Alliane had to do was hold out until Mordecai arrived. Looking over where he last saw her, he saw that she most likely would not have a problem with that. But knowing Mordecai, when he got here, he would be angry.

All right review! Mordecai shows up in the next chapter in case you guys were wondering. So the more reviews I get, the quicker the update will be. And that's a promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: In this chapter Mordecai shows up and everyone gets to see how much he loves his family. And that's not saracasm ok guys? In case any of you were wondering, Sapphire is in her room looking at stuff, while all this goes down.

Chapter 3

Aiden looked up when he saw Alessandro fly towards him. He narrowed his eyes in frustration. He was trying to find a little pebble that his father had put somewhere in the grass and he had no idea where it was now!

"What is it Alessandro?"

_**"Where's your father?"**_ Aiden pointed behind him.

"Somewhere over there." Alessandro sighed in frustration before throwing back his head and roaring "_**MORDECAI!!!"**_

"Wat is dat Alessandro?" (What is it Alessandro?) Turning around, Aiden and Alessandro saw Mordecai walking towards them. His black hair framing his face perfectly making him look extremely dangerous, which was a good thing. Turning back into his human form so the entire dragon demon race wouldn't hear, Alessandro approached Mordecai.

"Hoe denik ik breng dit in de meeste eenvoudigst van manieren..." (How do I put this in the most simplest of ways...)

"Alleen zeggen dat zij." (Just say it.) Alessandro nodded with a sigh.

"Ok...Alliane wordt momenteel verjoegen door alle dragon geest mannetjes in Alagaesia juist now. Zij kunnen wenden." (Ok...Alliane is being chased by all of the dragon demon males in Alagaesia right now. She can turn.) Mordecai narrowed his dark blue eyes dangerously and growled.

"Niets is alles!!" (Damn it all!!) Turning around swiftly, Mordecai turned into his demon form, his tail swinging back and forth dangerously.

"Father where are you going?" Having lived here for only five years, Aiden still had not picked up on the language yet. Mordecai looked down at his son, before kneeling down.

_**"We're going to rescue someone. Now get on."**_ Nodding, Aiden climbed onto his father's back. As his father jumped into the air, he could tell just how angry he was. In the conversation all he could catch was his sister's name, Alagaesia, and dragon demon. Not to mention that at the end his father said damn it all.

~Alagaesia~

Jayden was trying his hardest to keep Alliane in his sights, but that was slowly failing, seeing as how the sun was about to go down. '_Is Mordecai really that hard to find in that world? Last time I remembered seeing him, he was the biggest dragon demon.'_

_'Jayden where did she go?'_ Looking around Jayden saw that Alliane had in fact disappeared...but so had the dragon demons.

_'Oh dear...This won't be good.'_ At that moment Jayden sensed something pass overhead. Looking up slowly, he saw thunder clouds. '_Could it get any worse?'_ A loud shriek from beneath them made Jayden jump a bit and Alliane came flying up out of the darkness, with the males right behind her.

_**"Don't just sit there Jayden, HELP ME!"**_

"Your father is on his way!" Jayden added in his mind, '_I hope...'_ One of the males then screeched loudly and Jayden tried to figure out why. Alliane flew past him again, but this time Jayden saw someone else in the mix attacking the males. Mordecai. He watched as Mordecai flew to where he was right behind his daughter and he faced the males, growling.

_**"Anyone who wants to touch her has to go through me first."**_ Jayden couldn't help but think, '_Oh they aren't that stupid as to take on their king.'_ But he was proved wrong when all of them flew at Mordecai at once.

_**"Alliane go to Jayden and stay put!"**_ Roaring in anger, Mordecai launched himself at the oncoming dragon demons and started the fight. As they watched, Mordecai blew fire at all of them and wacked them with his tail. Looking at her father's back she saw Aiden kneeling on Mordecai's back. At that moment she heard her mother calling for her. '_Oh no!'_ Sapphire came out from the trees and looked around. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Mordecai and Aiden in a dragon demon brawl. Wouldn't you be worried too? After all her son was on his fathers back going against dragon demons that were 10 times his size!

"Mordecai?!" Alliane turned around swiftly and flew beneath the cliff, to hide from her mothers gaze. Flying over to her, Mordecai landed on the ground softly and Aiden jumped off in one single leap.

"Hi mom!" Aiden pulled his mother into a bear hug and smiled. Mordecai gently nudged the top of her head, before jumping back into the fight. Aiden watched his father as he fought the other males.

"Aiden what is going on?"

"I don't really know. Moments ago, while I was trying to find a damned pebble in grass, Alessandro showed up wanting to talk to father. When they started talking, they switched languages and I have no idea what they were talking about really. Except for a few words."

"What words?"

"Well...Alliane, Alagaesia, dragon demon, and father said damn it all." Sapphire sighed. That didn't really give anything away.

"Weren't you supposed to be able to speak the language by now?"

"Read not speak. There's a big difference from being able to read it to being able to speak it correctly. Plus, I want to speak it just like father. Fluently."

"Good luck with that. I have no idea how he did it in a short amount of time." With one last blast of fire, the dragon demon males flew off submitting to Mordecai once again, and Mordecai landed on the ground next to Sapphire. He changed back and smiled at her, his dark blue eyes glinting like blue fire.

"Hello Sapphire." She crossed her arms, making Mordecai's smile disappear, only to be replaced by confusion.

"So what was going on? I'm pretty sure they didn't come here without permission. That group have been here for the past 8 months." Mordecai sighed and smiled sadly at her.

"It has something to do with Alliane. Sapphire, according to Alessandro and what I saw when we arrived, Alliane is the only dragon demon female alive now."

"But she can't even transform." Sighing again, Mordecai walked over to the edge of the cliff.

"I'll prove it to you." Turning back into his demon form, he jumped down and was gone for five minutes, before he came flying back up with Alliane on his back. Landing next to them once again, he waited until his daughter was off his back before returning to his human form.

"Alliane tell your mother what happened?" Alliane looked at Mordecai before shaking her head slowly.

"You can't make me do anything. After all, you barely know anything about me!" Turning around, Alliane took off running into the forest. Mordecai sighed again.

"Save the girl and this is the thanks I get...Geez...I say she takes after you." He looked at Sapphire, who gave him a small glare.

"Guess again."

"Me? How on earth does she take after me?!"

"Easy. I remember a time when you believed no one could make you do anything you didn't want to do." Mordecai approached her and pulled her into his arms, smirking down at her.

"Oh really? Give an example of a time when I was like that?"

"When we first met." Mordecai chuckled and kissed her. Mordecai rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise. Mordecai looked at Aiden and smiled.

"Hey, no one said you had to watch."

"True, but has anyone ever told you two that you really need to get a room?" Mordecai smiled at his son and faced him entirely.

"Oh? Is that a challenge young man?" Aiden faced him also.

"You bet...old man!"

"Ok that's it!" Mordecai ran towards him, but Aiden ran out of the way quickly. Sapphire smiled at the sight of Mordecai and Aiden playing together, but she couldn't help but worry about Alliane. If what Mordecai said was true, then now their daughter would have all this new stuff forced onto her that she never wanted. Like helping repopulate the dragon demon race.

All right review! I know this chapter was in fact longer than the last one, but come on people! REVIEW please! You're reviews keep me happy! So please review! Or else.....I'll send an angry Mordecai after you guys! Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle.

A/N: You guys I am serious about not updating without a couple of reviews I hope you know. So review once you're done please so I'll know what your guys' opinions are. The first part of the chapter might be a bit wierd. And one more thing...........**WARNING: There is a few bad words in this chapter. You have been warned.**

Chapter 4

Alliane looked up when she heard a twig snap, only to see nothing. But then again it was completely dark out and she was alone in a forest. '_I think I might've been too hard on him...after all he had just come from the demon world just to save me and what do I do? I snap at him saying he'll never be able to tell me what to do. I'm such a horrible daughter.'_ She felt something nudge her and she couldn't help but squeak in surprise.

"W-who there?" She felt something lightly touch her mind and then a voice appeared.

_'I'll tell you whatever you want to know if you'll help me first.'_

"What exactly do you need help with?" It never even registered in Alliane's mind that she was talking to a mysterious voice at the moment.

_'I...I am being held captive by the DragonRiders when I did nothing wrong. Can you help me get out of here?'_

"I don't know...but I'll try. What is your name?"

_'Nicolae.'_

~With Saphira and Thorn~

Saphira slowly lifted her head as a small breeze blew past her. Surprisingly she wasn't in the air, but then again with this wierd weather she didn't want to be up there....and neither did any dragon. Thorn approached her and nudged her neck gently.

_'Saphira when is your rider going to do something about Nicolae?'_

_'I don't know. As far as it looks right now, he's not going to do anything but keep him under strict watch.'_

_'Why?'_

_'I believe he said that we don't know for sure if Nicolae knew Mardonio was his father.'_ Thorn growled lightly.

_'I just want to take my anger out on him. That bastard's father was the reason why Arian died in the first place!'_

_'Thorn....technically Fraener was the reason Arian was killed. Nicolae had nothing to do with it.'_

_'Not true. His father resurrected Fraener, who killed Arian...that would never have happened if Fraener had never been resurrected by Mardonio, thus making it all come down on Nicolae's heaad because he is Mardonio's heir!'_

_'If you truly think that way, then you are still nothing more than a hatchling.'_

_'Saphira! How can you say that?! You yourself fought against Mardonio. Surely you must believe that his son is also as evil.'_

_'Thorn...how many times do I have to repeat myself? Nicolae most likely does not know who his father was. Tomorrow I am going to ask Eragon to just release him.'_

_'Why? Why would you ask your rider to do that?'_

_'Because...I am trying to find the right solution.'_

_'The right solution is to just kill him.'_

_'Oh? If that is the right solution then why didn't we kill Murtagh?'_

_'What does he have to do with this?'_

_'It's the exact same situation Thorn. Murtagh is Morzan's son, and yet we didn't kill him. Nicolae is Mardonio's son...and yet you are wanting to kill him for something his father did. If that is what you believe in, then kill your rider as well.'_ Saphira stood up and jumped into the air, clearly not happy.

All right review people! Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I went brain dead after the little scene between Thorn and Saphira. I'm also sorry if the telepathic scene with Alliane and Nicolae was really strange as well...I've been wierd the entire time while doing this chapter. Ok review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: Thank you StarrFlower for reviewing! I am very grateful. This chapter was inspired by the Troy soundtrack (in case you guys were wondering what music I listened to for this chapter.) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully it is longer than chapter 4.

Chapter 5

Mordecai narrowed his eyes when the sun came up. Alliane had not returned last night, but Sapphire had told him not to worry. Alessandro came up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, if you're worried about her, why don't you go search for her." Looking at him, Mordecai kept his face completely blank.

"What would be the point? She'll only scream at me like yesterday."

"Sometimes you have to take that chance." Mordecai returned his gaze to the rising sun.

"Alessandro, she's more than just my daughter now."

"Huh?"

"She's the last dragon demon female...which means...besides Sapphire, she's the last hope for our kind."

"No offense but why is Sapphire included?"

"Sapphire is my wife and therefore the queen of the dragon demons. So she is included."

"This world is so confusing."

"I wish Arian was still here. Then at least I know one of the dragons could talk some sense into Alliane."

"Then why don't you ask Eragon to resurrect him?" Mordecai glared at Alessandro.

"He specifically told me that he did _not_ want to be resurrected! I am going to respect his final request."

"Ok. Then how do you plan to knock some sense into your daughter?"

"I....I don't know. There's no way to...and that's the problem. Sapphire doesn't even know how and she's the same gender as Alliane."

"But you're her father and a dragon demon yourself. Surely you must understand what she's going through?"

"I don't. After all, I am a male dragon demon and there are tons of males."

"Oh...true." Aiden came running towards them.

"Father!"

"What?"

"Lord Eragon just called a emergency meeting for the elves, DragonRiders, dragons, and dragon demons!" Mordecai nodded and looked at Alessandro.

"I'll search for her after the meeting." Mordecai turned into his demon form and knelt down so Aiden could climb on his back, before flying to the center of Ellesmera, with Alessandro right behind him. When they landed, Eragon was beginning to talk.

"Oh, Mordecai thank you for coming as well. But listen, just a few hours ago Vanir went to check on Nicolae and discovered something horrible. The cell's bars to Nicolae's prison were broken off. He came to find me and show me the markings and I recognized the markings. A dragon demon broke them." The dragons demons yelled out loud when Eragon said that. Mordecai stepped forward, once again in his human form, and stood next to Eragon.

"Do you suggest the dragon demons released Nicolae?"

"No. I'm saying one of your kind released him sometime last night." Mordecai turned to the dragon demons.

"Speak up now if you released Nicolae." None of them spoke up and Mordecai could tell none of them did it. Eragon sighed and looked to Saphira, who slowly shook her head, and then he looked at Mordecai and Sapphire.

"I will only do this with your permission, will you let me resurrect Arian? It seems we are in need of his opinion in this matter." Mordecai's eyes widened. '_I can say no, but the choice is completely Sapphire's since she was his rider.'_ Mordecai turned to look at Sapphire and saw that she had turned completely pale.

"Sapphire, the decision is yours." Sapphire came to stand beside them, visibly shaking and Mordecai pulled her into his arms.

"Eragon, if you resurrect him you'll be going against his last wish."

"I know. But if I remember correctly, Arian was the most logical of Saphira's hatchlings." Saphira swung her head towards them.

_'Sapphire if you let Eragon resurrect him, I will explain to him personally what is going on and why we need him.'_ Sapphire nodded and looked at Eragon.

"Very well Eragon. I give you permission to resurrect Arian." Mordecai looked down at Sapphire and tried not to frown. '_Very well....I am a failure at keeping true to Arian's words.'_ Sapphire looked up at Mordecai and frowned in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He pulled away from her and walked past everyone and leaned against a tree. His heart felt like it was shattering into thousands of pieces. No dragon demon king wants to feel like a failure.

"Father?" Looking to his right, he saw Aiden staring at him in concern.

"It's all right Aiden. You get to see your mothers dragon soon once Eragon has resurrected him."

"You don't seem happy about it." Mordecai was silent for a few minutes before continuing.

"Do you remember when I told you the number one thing a dragon demon king doesn't want to feel like?"

"A failure?"

"Yes....a failure."

"How are you a failure?"

"Before you and your sister were born, Arian was killed by Fraener, who had been resurrected by Mardonio. I was with him in last few moments of life. He had me promise him that I wouldn't let them resurrect him, and I would let your mother ride me in battle....like a dragon and it's rider." Aiden looked at the ground and then back up at Mordecai.

"You know, you can still stop them."

"No...I can't. Especially not after Sapphire gave them permission."

"But don't you have a say in this?!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Arian was your mother's dragon, so therefore she is the one who can give them permission to do that. Me? I'm just her husband. My opinion isn't as valuable to them as Sapphire's is."

"But that's not true! The whole dragon demon race depends on you to make the right decisions!"

"That's the dragon demons Aiden. Not the DragonRiders and elves."

"What is Arian going to do when he's resurrected?"

"I don't know. Probably get really grumpy."

"What did he look like?"

"Have you seen Thorn?"

"The ruby dragon next to the sapphire colored one?" Mordecai looked and saw that the dragon he was talking about.

"Yeah. The ruby one is Thorn and the sapphire one is Saphira. Thorn is Arian's father."

"So Arian was a ruby color?"

"A dark ruby." Mordecai sighed and turned away from his son.

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it. Just stick with your mother and you'll get to see Arian. After that we're going back to the demon world." Aiden lowered his eyes, before continuing.

"I.."

"Aiden? What's wrong?" Mordecai turned to face him.

"I don't want to go back father. I want to stay here with mom."

"Ok, we can stay a bit longer than usual." Aiden looked up at him, his eyes sad.

"No you don't understand! I want to stay here _forever_ with _mom_! I don't want to go back to the demon world!" Aiden turned around and ran off towards Sapphire. Mordecai stood there, frozen. '_Aiden...'_

All right review! Wow I think I'll keep listening to the Troy soundtrack, since the chapter turned out pretty good I believe. Don't kill me for bringing back Arian, but he really is needed for the later chapters. Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: There is no Author's Note.

Chapter 6

Alliane landed in the forest tons of miles away from Ellesmera and Nicolae jumped off her back. He turned to face her.

"Hey thanks for breaking me out of there."

_**"No problem. Why were you even locked up in the first place?"**_ Nicolae's eyes narrowed.

"I don't really know. I was told by someone that it was because of my real father. Who I don't even know!"

_**"That must suck. Well, you're on your own now."**_

"Wait. Don't you think if you go back they might find out that you're the one who released me?"

_**"So what are you suggesting? That I keep on running?! Look if my father is determined enough, he will find me no matter how long it takes."**_

"He must love you a lot then."

_**"No its not that."**_ Nicolae put a hand on one of her legs.

"I just realized something. A way to tell the difference between females and males without hearing their voices. Female dragon demons' scales glint and shine more, while the males glint, its more of a pale or dull glint. While females are gorgeous to look at." Alliane backed away from him, and snarled.

_**"Even though I released you, you do not have the right to say that! Now you said something about telling me everything that I want to know."**_

"Ah, yes. What exactly do you want to know?"

_**"Who exactly is my father?"**_

"I only know that he is the dragon demon king, the elves, dragons and DragonRiders respect him completely, he has a twin brother who is Nathanel...but you already know all of that don't you?"

_**"Yes. Ok, then was my mother really a DragonRider?"**_

"Yes. Her dragons' name was Arian. I believe you've heard the stories about how he died?" Alliane nodded her head and turned away from Nicolae.

_**"I think I might've made a mistake. You're only telling me stuff I already know."**_

"Then do you know the truth about the dragon demon world?"

_**"The...truth?"**_ Nicolae nodded and started to grin.

"I'll take it that you don't. Well I do. The demon world is connected to the dragon demons. When they are living at full force, the demon world will be at full force and full of trees, bushes, plants, and life. But if the dragon demons are dying, the world starts to die."

_**"I don't see how you can know that, since the dragon demons seem to me like they are surviving pretty well."**_

"Haven't you even wondered why you're the only female dragon demon here? Haven't you wondered why you're father and mother split both you and your twin apart like that five years ago?" Alliane's heart began beating quickly. She _did_ want to know all that.

~Mordecai~

It was pure agony right now to him. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest five times in a row! He knew Arian was currently being resurrected and he couldn't do anything at all to stop it. Both his kids were angry with him....and Sapphire allowing Eragon to resurrect her dragon. '_If Arian wants me dead, I'll let him kill me.'_ Turning into his demon form, he flew to where they were bringing back Arian. Landing on the ground, a little ways away from everyone, Mordecai watched as the organs, muscles, and blood returned to the skeleton. And then the scales returned and everything else. Arian opened his eyes and slowly stood up. Sapphire was standing in front of him, and Mordecai could see tears going down her cheeks.

"Arian." Arian looked up and his eyes landed on Mordecai, and narrowed.

_'Why did you let them resurrect me Mordecai?'_ Mordecai motioned with his head for Arian to follow him, before flying off. With a roar, Arian followed Mordecai. Mordecai heard suprised gasps and he even heard heard Sapphire gasp "Oh no!" Arian must've told them not to follow them, cause no one was following them. Landing on the outskirts of Ellesmera, Mordecai turned around to look at Arian.

'_Why did you let them resurrect me?'_

_**"It was Sapphire's decision...not mine."**_

_'But didn't you listen to me? I told you to be Sapphire's dragon demon.'_

_**"I am her dragon demon...but she sees me more as her husband than a dragon demon."**_

_'You're but a shadow of your former glory Mordecai. What on earth has happened to you?'_ Mordecai lowered his head in shame and closed his eyes.

_**"I don't know."**_ Arian growled angrily.

_'Yes you do. You just don't want to say it, cause then you'll be admitting it.'_

_**"Fine. I feel like a failure as a dragon demon king."**_

_'You haven't failed at anything. You just push yourself to far and attempt to over achieve what you're supposed to do. Don't you think it'd be easier if you set your goals a little lower than what you have them at?'_

_**"But then I'd be even more of a failure."**_

_'I guess I do not understand the ways of the dragon demons....but Mordecai, if you fail at something, get right back up and try again. Isn't that what you were trying to do when Sapphire had been kidnapped by Fraener 17 years ago? What happened to your determination?'_

_**"Gone...I guess."**_

_'Wrong. It's still there, but you just won't see it. Mordecai if you truly want to be a great demon king, husband, and father all at the same time, you need to be determined to finish your goals.'_ Mordecai raised his head and looked at Arian.

_**"So you aren't mad at me?"**_

_'I was mad at you, but seeing you like.....like a cornered wolf giving up hope and all determination to live, I just couldn't stay angry with you.'_

_**"I see."**_

_'So Mordecai, get your determination back and your hope....and tackle your obstacles once again. You will prevail, I promise.'_ Mordecai raised his head completely and looked Arian in the eyes.

_**"Thank you."**_

_'You're welcome. After all this is what friends are for, aren't they?'_ Mordecai threw his head back and roared to sky, and Arian did the same. Birds flew out of the trees quickly because of the deafening roars caused by the dragon and dragon demon.

All right review! There's one of the reasons why Arian was needed again. He needed to get Mordecai determined again. Yes I realize I didn't go back to Alliane and Nicolae, that will be in the next chapter most likely. Ok review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing people!!

Chapter 7

Sapphire looked up when she heard roaring and smiled. '_Thank goodness...Arian isn't going to kill Mordecai.'_ Mordecai and Arian then came flying down from the treetops and landed beside Sapphire.

_**"Arian has agreed to help me find Alliane."**_ Arian nodded and lowered his head to look Sapphire in the eyes, his own eyes warm like they used to be.

_'It's good to see you again Sapphire.'_

_'You too....Arian.'_

_'But now is not the time for reunions. Mordecai, are you ready?'_ Arian knelt down next to Sapphire.

_**"Always. Sapphire, you're coming with us. You too Aiden. Get on."**_ Aiden came towards his father, looking between him and Arian.

"Father....I...I want to ride with mom." Mordecai nodded his head slowly and gazed at his son.

_**"Very well Aiden. When you're ready Arian."**_ Aiden climbed into the saddle behind his mother and Arian flew up into the sky, followed by Mordecai.

~With Alliane~

_**"You can tell me why I'm the only female dragon demon?"**_ Nicolae smiled at her.

"Of course. Isn't it obvious? The dragon demons are an evil race and they are not to be trusted. I mean, come on the evidence is all right in front of you! Your father never wanted a girl as a child. He was aiming for a boy....an heir."

_**"But my mother said he wanted a way to ensure that his race would continue on."**_

"Pfft! Don't tell me you believe _everything_ your mother tells you?! The dragon demons are evil and dangerous. Something that powerful shouldn't exist...don't you agree?"

_**"I...I don't know. The ones I've met seem pretty nice."**_

"That's because you are the child of their king. If your father truly cared about you, then why did he separate you from your twin?" Alliane froze and lowered her head so she could look him in the eyes.

_**"He separated us because he believed that Aiden could turn into a dragon demon and that I would end up being like my mother."**_

"Boy was he wrong....How about this, I teach you all I know and in return you let me be your rider." Alliane drew her head back.

_**"Dragon demons aren't meant to be like dragons."**_

"Don't you remember 7 years ago? When the your mother and father led the elves, DragonRiders, dragons, and dragon demons against my father Mardonio? Your mother was riding a dragon demon _king_."

_**"That was the only time she ever rode him into battle. After that she was never in the air...feeling the wind. But enough of that, if I agree to this what will happen?"**_

"Nothing much really. Just that you'll become stronger than your father by a hundred miles." Alliane knelt down and looked at him with a frown.

_**"Very well. But I better not regret this decision later on."**_

"Oh you won't....trust me." Nicolae jumped onto Alliane's back and she jumped into the air with a snarl. All ready she felt stronger....and she wasn't really happy at the moment. She was resisting the urge to bite Nicolae and kill him, but she wanted to learn what he has to teach her. She wanted to be an equal to the strongest of dragon demons....meaning her father.

All right review! I know it is short, but this is just setting up later stuff hopefully. If any of you guys missed him, Lykaon is going to show up in the next chapter possibly. Also more stuff is going to happen (obviously). Yes I realize that Eragon, Arya, Murtagh and the other main characters haven't been in it all that much and I will try to fix that ok? Ok review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters from the Inheritance Cycle.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing people! I'm going to aim for this chapter to have some intense moments.

Chapter 8

Lykaon raised his head and growled. He had taken control of a big demon wolf pack, but now he sensed that something was entirely wrong with the demon world. Sure it was green and full of life now, but something was.....off. His mate, Anh, walked over to him and nuzzled his neck.

_"Ly, whats wrong?"_

_"I don't know. Something is off."_ Anh looked up at the sky and whined.

_"You're right. Something's not right. Do you think something is going on with the dragon demons?"_

_"Probably."_

_"Are you going to help them?"_

_"Only if they need me. But I'd prefer to stay here so I can get this pack on the right track."_

_"We are on the right track now that you've returned."_

_"Anh..."_ Lykaon returned her nuzzle and sighed. '_I'm sure that Mordecai is involved with whatever is happening.'_

~Alagaesia~

Mordecai swung his head around to glance towards the west. Something was coming from that direction. Right as he was about to warn Arian, something slammed into him, causing him to crash into the trees, which fell over instantly. Standing up slowly, he shook himself and looked at his attacker, but his eyes widened in horror. It was Alliane....with Nicolae on her back.

"Hello Mordecai. Do you like my new mount?" Snarling, he lunged for Nicolae's throat, but Alliane tackled him down.

"Mordecai!" Arian landed behind Alliane and snarled dangerously. Nicolae laughed at the situation and slowly nodded his head. Mordecai glanced at Arian's back and saw his family staring in horror at what was happening.

_**"Arian take Sapphire and Aiden and get out of here!"**_

_'What about you?'_

_**"I'll be fine. Now GO!!"**_ Mordecai bucked himself upwards, which was difficult since he was on his back, and slowly got to his feet. Arian was already flying off back towards Ellesmera. Facing his daughter and Nicolae, Mordecai felt like he was being torn into two. He wanted his family to be happy and save...not to mention the other half, his loyalty to the dragon demons. '_What I don't understand is why did Nicolae allow Arian to leave like that?...Wait a minute...Does he know that I'm the dragon demon king?' _

"I'm pretty sure that by now you're wondering what my motives are. But lets face it Mordecai, I could never beat you in a fair fight. Not to mention I gained an ally from your race. Oh and no need to thank me. I told her the entire truth." Mordecai felt his heart jolt and he turned back into his human form.

"What truth?"

"The truth about the dragon demons." Mordecai narrowed his eyes, feeling that his anger was boiling up he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe that you would know the entire truth about my kind."

"Oh but you aren't full dragon demon. You also have elfin blood, you can't forget about that now. Alliane here, I'm pretty sure her feelings towards you haven't changed at all. Alliane?" She only shook her head and snarled at him. Mordecai softened his gaze at his daughter.

"Alliane there is one thing he probably lied to you about....hell, he probably lied about everything. I can only hope that you believe me on this one. Whatever he said about dragon demons being vicious brutes is not true." Alliane looked into his eyes and glared.

_**"I do not believe that."**_ The five words burned through Mordecai's heart and soul. He felt as if his entire life was burning down slowly...piece by piece. The wind blew slowly, but he didn't feel its bitterness.

"Alliane....I only wish you could've known what life is truly like in the demon world.....If only you'd have experienced it first hand like your mother did when we first met."

_~Flashback~_

_Mordecai watched the DragonRider closely as he led her through the castle. She was staring in awe at everything. The portraits/paintings, the designs, everything that caught her eyes!_

_"You know you amaze me."_

_"Huh? I do?" Mordecai chuckled._

_"Yes. Very. The simplest things here in my world has your attention. But believe me, the truly wonderful things aren't inside, but they are outside."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. The demons that reside in this world are what keep it together. Without us there would be no demon world." He looked at Sapphire and he was surprised to see her staring in awe....at him. He smirked._

_"Examining the way my body is outlined? Have you reconsidered my earlier offer?" He saw her blush like a ripe tomato and had to hold in his laughter._

_"You weren't joking about that! Who knew dragon demons were so perverted!" She turned away from him in anger._

_"Relax. I was just joking. I couldn't help but say that when you were staring in awe at me. If I may so boldy ask, but why were you staring at me?"_

_"I was wondering why do you look like you're about to die?" Mordecai stiffened slightly._

_"I will tell you that some other time."_

_~End Flashback~ _

_**"No matter what you showed me, I'd still hate you!"**_

"Why do you hate me?" He asked softly.

_**"You were never there! You were always in the demon world, training with Aiden, while mother and I were left in Ellesmera. You probably have no idea how sad she's been since 5 years ago!"**_ Mordecai looked away from his daughter.

"I can't argue with you Alliane. But just listen to me. Nicolae is lying about whatever he told you about the dragon demons!"

_**"Oh really? You want to tell me that the dragon demons never went to war against the DragonRiders?"**_ Mordecai froze and his heart froze again. Nicolae told her the truth about that? Why? And then it made sense. '_Oh god...He wants to start another major war. But this time the dragon demons against all of Alagaesia!'_ Narrowing his eyes, he looked right at Nicolae.

"It makes sense now. Why you didn't go after Arian."

"Oh really? Tell me what you think is the reason." Mordecai glared at him, feeling a spark of his former glory return.

"I don't think, I know. You want to start a vicious battle. The dragon demons against all of Alagaesia."

"Close. But you have it backwards. I want to turn all of Alagaesia against the dragon demons, convince Eragon and the elves that dragon demons should stay in the demon world, and then you guys would be forced to stay in the demon world forever. Cause quite frankly, you male dragon demons piss me off." Mordecai turned into his demon form and snarled loudly.

_**"So sorry that we piss you off, but quite frankly YOU piss us off too. Forgive me Alliane, but I have to do this."**_ Lunging forward, he sunk his teeth into Alliane's neck and forced her to the ground. She roared in agony when he wouldn't let go. '_Forgive me Sapphire, but I might have to kill Alliane in order to stop a battle from happening.'_ His eyes widened when he felt something enter his side, before shrieking in pain. Releasing Alliane, Mordecai backed away and saw a sword sticking out his side. Roaring, he used his jaws to take it out and tossed it to the ground. Glaring, he turned to Nicolae, who was smirking.

"You see Alliane ALL dragon demons are vicious brutes. Your father is no exception, even with his elfin blood." Turning back into a human, Mordecai ran forward and tackled Nicolae.

"Dragon demons are NOT vicious!" As he was about to punch him again, Alliane used her head to shove her father off of Nicolae. Scrambling to his feet, Mordecai groaned from the pain, and realized he was only an inch away from the edge of a cliff. Alliane stood in front of him now and he looked up at her. His dark blue eyes showing no emotion. Alliane just growled softly, before using her tail to make him fall backwards and down the cliff. As he fell Mordecai thought about transforming, but decided against it. '_Alliane please realize soon that you are making the biggest mistake of your life.'_ And then.......

He was cold.

All right review! Sorry for the cliff hanger at the end AND for the long wait for the update! I had a horrible case of writers block but I was finally able to update! I will not reveal if Mordecai lives or not. That'll be for you (as the reviewers) to decide. Review or I WILL get nasty.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: People please review. Your reviews keep me motivated for updating the story faster. Ok? So help me out here by REVIEWING. It's just a six letter word without the "ing" ending.

Chapter 9

Arian watched as Sapphire paced back and forth. All he knew was that Mordecai better hurry back soon, or else Sapphire might go insane. Aiden was standing only a few feet away, but Arian could barely believe how old he was now. The last thing he remembered about the twins was that they were still inside his rider. '_Time does fly when you're dead then...'_

_'Arian what am I going to do? Mordecai isn't back yet.'_

_'Just give him some time to fly back. Don't forget he is fighting against his own daughter...and the only female dragon demon alive.'_

_'He won't be able to hurt her...oh god!'_

"Mom?" Sapphire looked at her son and smiled sadly at him.

"Yes?"

"Are there any dragon eggs available?"

"Aiden, why would you want a dragon egg when you're going to succeed your father?"

"No mother! Succeeding father is _not_ my destiny. That is the job for Alliane. Face it, I take more after you. Alliane is the dragon demon and I'm...not." Sapphire walked over to her son and pulled him into a hug. Right when she was about to say something, Arian raised his head and growled at the setting sun. The sky which was usually a mixture of yellows, purples, and pinks, was dyed a blood red.

_'Someone has died.'_ Sapphire put her hands to her throat and started to cry hysterically. Arian threw his head back and roared to the sky in anguish. He didn't know if it was in fact Mordecai who was killed, but if it was, Nicolae would pay the price for his friends' death.

~With Alliane~

Alliane turned back into her human form and dropped to her knees, staring wide-eyed at the edge of the cliff where her father had been only a moment ago. '_Did I really just...? No...I...I did, didn't I?'_ She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. It was Nicolae.

"Are you sad that your father is now dead?" Alliane looked away from him and released an uneasy breath.

"No."

"Your body language is not saying the same thing. You are obviously shaken about the fact that you just pushed your own father off a cliff."

"I am just surprised that I could do such a vile thing! Wouldn't you be the same way?" Nicolae raised an eyebrow at her before replying.

"No. I wouldn't feel that way cause I would not let my emotions get the better of me. It's as simple as that." He turned away from her and just stood there.

"What are you waiting for?" She snapped at him, feeling her tears beginning to fall. Nicolae turned around and looked at her coldly.

"I'm waiting for you to return to your true form, so you can fly us both out of here." Alliane stood up, her expression blank.

"So that's all I am to you? Nothing more than something to ride on?"

"Exactly. You just removed the king from the game, so now I can take over the the ones who serve him." Alliane's eyes widened in horror.

"You _used_ me?"

"Yeah. Like I said, I don't let my emotions get the better of me. You should take that as a lesson." Alliane walked towards him and slapped him across the face.

"You need emotions to be a great leader or else no one will follow you willingly."

"Whoever said people had to follow me willingly?"

"I won't let you succeed."

"Oh, but you all ready have. You've taken out the dragon demon king. Now all I need to do is take out Eragon and then my plan is complete. Will you help me with Eragon?" Alliane hardened her eyes and walked away from him.

"_Hell no_." Turning into her demon form, Alliane shook her head slowly before jumping into the air and flying off.

~With Aiden~

Quivering with anticipation, Aiden stared as Eragon and Arya showed him the last five remaining eggs that were still available. His mother had allowed him to recieve an egg and all that mattered afterwards was whether or not the dragon would hatch for him. Looking at the eggs, none of them really stood out to him. Except one. A silver egg mixed with blue.

"The silver one mixed with blue?" Eragon looked at the egg and sighed.

"About ten other people have tried it and it won't hatch. I highly doubt it, but go ahead and try." Aiden nodded and grabbed the egg, cradling it carefully and gently, as if it were his own child. Even though he knew full well that eventually it would reach the same height as Saphira and some of the other dragons around here. Walking towards Sapphire, he showed her the egg that might hatch for him.

"That's an interesting one."

"I know, right? Man I really hope it hatches. It'll be an interesting dragon." Sapphire nodding agreeing with her son.

"You're right." Arian lowered his head and touched the egg with his snout.

_'One of my siblings.'_ Sapphire looked at the egg and realized that she should have known that the egg belonged to Saphira originally since the blue that was inter-mixed with the silver. Arian threw his head back again releasing a loud roar and Sapphire couldn't help but laugh at how the birds flew off quickly in fright. He even stretched his wings out, showing his full glory in the heart of Ellesmera where all the elves could see him. The only thing that pained her heart was the fact that Mordecai and Alliane were not there with them at the moment.

All right review! I worked hard on this chapter so please, please, please, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: There is bad news in this chapter. I'll give you guys a hint: A war is starting.

Chapter 10

Lykaon looked up when he heard the thunder crackle. It had been years since a thunderstorm broke out in the demon world. Anh, who was beside him, looked up as well and growled.

_"I remember stories from when I was a pup about what a thunderstorm meant."_

_"What does it mean Anh?"_

_"My mother told me that when the dragon demon king has perished, the demon world will have a violent thunderstorm and lightning storm. And then the dragon demons will go to war against whoever killed their king."_ As she spoke, lightning flashed acrossed the darkened sky, and Anh whimpered. Lykaon could sense that she was scared, but he was actually quite calm. '_Mordecai is the king...if that story is true, then does that mean Mordecai was killed?'_ Screeches were heard from the distance, and dragon demons flew up into the sky. None of them looked happy.

_"Anh stay here and guard the pack!"_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"To Alagaesia. I need to find out if a friend was killed!"_ Taking off at a dead run, Lykaon felt his limbs groaning at the fact that he was going faster than he had ever gone before. '_Well I need to get to Alagaesia quickly...before a war does in fact break out.' _

~Alagaesia~

Sapphire watched as Aiden played with his dragon, who had hatched last night. He had the egg for only a few hours before it had in fact hatched for him. Arian was laying behind her sleeping soundly. At the moment she was currently lost in her memories of Mordecai. She was remembering the first encounter with him.

"Mother?"

"Huh? Oh, yes Aiden?" He was standing in front of her with his dragon on his shoulder.

"I had asked if you want to go inside since it looks like it is about to rain?" Looking at the sky, she realized he was right.

"Oh. Yes lets go inside. Arian?" He opened one of his eyes and looked at her.

_'What is it?'_

_'Time to go inside. It's about to rain.'_

_'A little rain can never hurt a dragon, Sapphire.'_

_'Ok...just remember, if you change your mind, you can still come in through the opening in the wall.'_

_'I know.'_ Heading inside with her son, Sapphire's thoughts trailed back to Mordecai. Why had he not returned to her yet, and what was taking him so long to come back. Remembering the first time she had seen Mordecai, her thoughts deep down was that he looked too weak to be around such creatures as the dragon demons. '_Man he he sure proved me wrong.'_

_'Sapphire.'_

_'Yes?'_

_'I think you should come see this. I'll raise my wing over you so you don't get wet.'_ Coming outside, Sapphire was under the shelter of Arian's wing, but she felt as if her heart just stopped. Flying high above the trees were hundreds of dragon demons that she remembered from her last visit there years ago.

_'What's going on?'_

_'I don't know.'_ Lifting his head, Arian roared up at them, but it only seemed to anger them.

_**"Dragon!"**_ Arian snarled, shook his head and launched himself towards them.

"Arian!" Snarls echoed throughout the night. Aiden came outside and his eyes widened when he saw the fight up in the sky. Sapphire looked at him, ushered him back inside, and hugged him close to her.

"You don't need to see that Aiden." Pulling out of her embrace, Aiden glared at her.

"I am not a child anymore mother! You don't need to shield me from everything! I'm going to have to participate in a battle like that one of these days...when Malakai is older."

"Malakai? That's what you named your dragon?"

"Yes." Aiden winced when they heard the roars start turning into screeches. Sapphire ran back outside and saw that the other dragons had come to aid Arian. She paled as she realized what was happening once again. '_No...not another war between Alagaesia and the dragon demons...But I thought Mordecai said that there would be no war...NO!'_ Sapphire fell down to her knees as she realized what the full extent to this was.

"No...no...no...Mord...Mordecai..." Sapphire said between sobs, digging her hands through the dirt. Tears slowly hitting the ground and soon a loud eerie sound escaped her lips. Arian landed on the ground beside her and raised his wing, stopping the rain from hitting her anymore.

_'What is it?'_

_'It's Mordecai...he's...dead...'_ Arian lowered his head, before having to look up swiftly and then he was tackled to the ground by a dragon demon, causing Sapphire to let out a little scream.

_**"You damn dragons and DragonRiders killed our king! This means war!"**_ The demon said while trying to take a large chunk out of Arian's neck.

_'You're turning your fury on the wrong enemy! The son of Mardonio is to blame!'_

_**"Lies! All lies! Dragon demons! Attack until they are all dead!"**_ Arian screeched in anger and flung the dragon demon off of him and blew fire at the demon. Pushing herself to her feet, Sapphire spread her arms out, tears going down her face even though you couldn't tell because of the rain.

"Stop! Mordecai wouldn't want this!" One of them swooped down and landed in front of her. She recognized Cerian.

_**"This is what we were made to do Sapphire. To go to war as soon as our king is killed."**_

"But-" He raised his tail, silencing her.

_**"No. It's the way things have to be. If our race is to be killed today, with no hope of continuing on, then so be it."**_ Snarling, Cerian lunged towards Sapphire, but Arian rammed right into Cerian's side with a loud roar. Thorn came flying down out of the throng of dragon demons and dragons, and attacked Cerian. Saphira came swooping down and helped Thorn out, but blowing fire. As Sapphire turned around she saw the most horrible scene of all. Aiden was coming towards her, but a dragon demon was right behind him getting ready to attack.

"AIDEN!" He turned around right when another dragon demon rammed right into the one that was trying to kill Aiden. The smaller one looked at Aiden and lowered it's head.

_**"Aiden...you ok?"**_ He narrowed his eyes and raised an uneasy hand.

"Alliane?" She nodded her head before roaring up at the dragon demons.

_**"Enough of this needless bloodshed! Shouldn't you all be wanting to attack the killer of Mordecai?"**_ The demons and dragons stopped and looked at Alliane. One of them flew down and landed right in front of her, and sniffed her.

_**"You are a dragon demon female...the first one in years...But you aren't full dragon demon. You have elf in you because of your father."**_ The demon pulled his head back and turned to his brethren. The other dragon demons swooped down and landed in the mud, making Sapphire wince at the sight of the craters in the mud. They were all pure muscle. Saphira swooped down as well, but landed next to Allaine, with her wings slightly opened in a threatening stance. Remembering the stories that Saphira was at one point the only female dragon alive, Sapphire realized that the sapphire colored dragon would understand how Alliane must feel at the moment.

_'What does her having to be female have anything to do with this completely unreasonable mini-war?'_ The dragon demons snarled at her, but the one who had originally spoken, looked at her sadly.

_**"Because she is female indicates that she is going to be wanted by every single dragon demon male here in order to repopulate the species."**_ Sapphire gasped. Now way would she let her own daughter become some baby machine! Running forward, she stood in front of her daughter, with a bow and arrows ready to be used.

"No one is going to touch my daughter in that way just yet!"

_**"You will have to let one of us or do you want to ruin your husbands' goal of repopulating our race?"**_ Sapphire's breath hitched in her throat when his words reached her heart. That was the very reason she had become pregnant seventeen years ago to be exact. Mordecai had asked her to help him repopulate his race, but in different wordings, and she had slightly helped. She gave him a boy and a girl in one pregnancy. But he had never required anything else from her since then. He had never even requested that they make more children, but she knew clearly in her heart that Mordecai would not want anyone touching his daughter at the moment.

"I am not ruining it...I am guarding his dream." The demon pulled his head back, clearly not expecting that reply.

_**"How? If I remember, you became pregnant 17 years ago and bore him two children. The girl rightfully belongs to us as the repopulator of our race. Once we have more than enough females, we'll be done with her."**_ Saphira snarled at the demon and fully extended her wings.

_'Foolishness! Whether or not it is your ways, you should not treat your only female in the sense that all she's useful for is for making babies! When I first met your kind, I had a great fear of your unknown power. But eventually that fear disappeared, only to be replaced with deep respect for the ruler of you. But right now, I am disturbed by your ways of ruling.'_

_**"Whether it be our ways or not, you are correct. Our females are treated with the upmost care and are never mistreated. If they are, the king will execute the male. Now if you will please, hand over the female and we'll go."**_ Alliane returned to her human form and hugged her mother, shoulders shaking in fear.

"Mother...I'm scared..." Sapphire rubbed her daughters back, but kept her hold on her tight.

"Shh...you don't have to go. You don't have to go with him." Alliane looked at her mother, and slowly shook her head.

"You don't understand, do you? If I don't go with him, everyone will continue fighting."

"But your father wouldn't allow or even want this to happen to you right now."

"But he has a point. I belong with them as a repopulator. I need to help them mother...or else they'll never survive." Sapphire still wouldn't release her daughter.

"But why now? I just lost your father, why do I have to lose you as well?" Alliane's breath seemed to catch in her throat before answering.

"You'll never lose me mother...I'll come back every year." Alliane pulled herself out of her mother's grasp and turned to her demon form. Raising her head high, Alliane walked slowly towards the males with a certain gracefullness to her walk. Baring her fangs a little, Alliane stood by one of the males and looked at her mother and brother. The older demon glanced at Alliane and nodded his head, and looked back at Sapphira and Saphira.

_**"We shall leave for now."**_ Saphira growled at the demon in anger.

_'Do us all a favor and never come back.'_ He returned the grow to Saphira.

_**"You can count on us being back!"**_ In unision, the demons jumped into the sky...except Alliane. Lowering her head, she sighed, before jumping up into the sky flying after the males. Sapphire dropped to her knees and cried violently. Aiden looked away from his mother and looked at the dragons that had landed during the conversation. Malakai had come out of the house, and was sitting at his feet not making any noise. Slowly standing up, Sapphire just stood there frozen stiff. Her whole heart was crushing down at the moment.

"Mom?"

"Aiden...I'm sorry. Forgive me. I should've fought harder to keep your sister." He approached his mother and put a hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing you could've done." Sapphire broke into tears ago and pulled Aiden into a hug.

"There's plenty I could've done to prevent this! I should've agreed to Mordecai's offer before he started your training. He had asked me if I wanted to come live with him and never have to deal with the chaos of Alagaesia. I refused, saying that I wanted to make sure that my family would be all right here and to make sure nothing stirred up again. I should've agreed! If I had agreed, Nicolae would never have somehow escaped and it's because of him that Mordecai is dead!" Aiden rubbed his mother's back, while trying to picture how his father would have been like before he had been born. If he had been anything compared to the other demons he just saw...then he had to admit that his father was not very scary. But then again those demons weren't kings. '_Wait a minute...they weren't dying all that easily. None of them died in fact! Neither did the dragons...so is there a possibility that father is still alive?'_

~With Nicolae~

Smilin smugly, Nicolae watched the stream looking for any traces that somehow Mordecai had lived. But when he saw the dark black blood slowly coming towards him, he knew that Mordecai was in fact dead. Standing up, he laughed.

"Well, I don't see why it took the DragonRiders so long to kill Fraener the first time he was alive. I guess being only half dragon demon can really lower someone's ability to survive the water. Pathetic." He walked away, hardly even fazed at the fact that he no longer had a dragon demon on his side. All he cared was that he took out the demon king and now he just had to take over the elves and then he's the ruler of Alagaesia.

All right review! (click the button! You know you want to!) In your reviews let me know how you guys want Nicolae to die (if you guys even want him to die) and if you guys want Mordecai to actually still be alive.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: I thank everyone who has reviewed!

Chapter 11

Nathanel looked up when he heard a twig snap behind him. Turning around he saw Aiden coming towards him.

"Hey there kiddo. What was up with all that screeching earlier?"

"The dragon demons declared war...but my sister went with them as a peace treaty." Nathanel's mouth dropped open and he stood up.

"What? Why?"

"I don't fully understand her reasonings at the moment. But I have to pay more attention to how I'm going to deal with being a DragonRider."

"So an egg hatched for you?"

"Yeah. A male dragon who I named Malakai."

"Hm...I tried a few years ago for an egg to hatch for me. It never did." Aiden lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm happy how my life is ending up so far. My brother being the king of an entire race-"

"He's dead."

"What?"

"The main reason the dragon demons declared war...was because Mordecai is dead. Nicolae killed him." Nathanel stumbled backwards.

"But...but that's impossible! Mordecai has always been some what weak when it came to how his body was, but he's never died easily!" Aiden's heart started beating faster.

"He hasn't come back yet...so I'm assuming that would mean he is dead." Nathanel pictured his twin and couldn't help but remember when he had first shown up in the back of his mind. How he had slowly taken control, instead of taking over like a complete brute, how he had aided him, how he had helped him, and how he gave him two wonderful niece and nephew.

"If my brother is in fact dead, what are the dragon demons going to do about a new king?"

"I don't know. I think that's why they wanted Alliane." Nathanel froze.

"You mean they're going to make her have tons of babies? That's wrong!" Aiden stomped his foot, but with his eyes narrowed to the point where they were almost slitted, he looked exactly like Mordecai.

"There's nothing we can do either! Uncle Nathanel, you're my fathers twin! Maybe you can somehow figure out if he's still alive!" Nathanel took an uneasy breath and put his hands on Aiden's shoulders.

"Aiden...listen to me. Just because I am Mordecai's twin, doesn't mean that I can track him. If the dragon demons were like the dragons, then I would say go talk to his rider. But they aren't meant to be rode. Sure...your mother rode your father once when we went to war against Mardonio, but that was the only time she flew on his back. Personally, I've never tried it...nor would I want to based on what your mother told me."

"What?"

"She described it as trying to ride about 50 horses at once...and all 50 of them are at a full gallop." Aiden's eyes had widened drastically, but Nathanel's mind was else where now. With his brother dead, how would they defeat Nicolae? Mordecai had helped Sapphire killed Mardonio years ago, and he just couldn't convince himself that he wouldn't be here for this battle.

~Somewhere near Ellesmera~

Falling to his knees once again, Mordecai kept his hand on his side in an attempt to stop the bleeding. When Alliane had pushed him off the cliff he had gone straight into the water, but somehow Nicolae had created an ambush for him after that. But little did Nicolae know, was that he had slit someone's throat and threw them into the water. Standing up slowly, and groaning while doing so, Mordecai turned into his demon form and hissed when he felt the blood slowly trickle out of the wound. '_Why aren't I healing?'_ Jumping into the air, Mordecai flew the rest of the way there. '_I'm almost there...I just have to keep going until I know for sure that Alliane has forgiven me and herself for what she did.'_

All right review! The next chapter is going to be sad...I'm not going to say why, cause you guys will find that one out. Ok review (click the button!)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Inheritance Cycle characters.

A/N: This chapter is going to have a very touching moment at the end and if you guys want to know what song plays in the background it is called The Host of Seraphim. It's from the movie the Mist. But yeah, let me know if any of guys came close to or actually cried during one of the scenes in this chapter (you'll know what scene I'm talking about soon enough.)

Chapter 12

Sapphire looked up when a shadow passed overhead and her eyes widened. '_How...?'_ Standing slowly to her feet, Sapphire watched as Mordecai landed on the ground a few feet away from her and turned back to his human form. As soon as he locked eyes with her, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Mordecai!" Running forward, Sapphire knelt down beside him and watched him as he was breathing a little too fast.

"Where...is...Allia...ne...?" Putting a hand to his forehead, she realized that his temperature was _way_ down.

"Let me take you inside. I believe you're not well." Narrowing his eyes, Mordecai struggled to push himself up.

"Where is she?" Looking down, Sapphire sighed.

"The dragon demons came, and said that they were declaring war because you had been killed. They said they would go back...if we gave them Alliane. They wanted her to come with them to help them repopulate the race. Mordecai, you have to bring her back to me! She's not ready for the responsibilities of a parent yet!" Putting a hand to the back of her head, Mordecai kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I will do anything for you...my queen." Sapphire looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Mordecai? How are you still alive?" He smiled sadly at her, his dark blue eyes seeming darker than usual.

"I don't know." Closing his eyes, he added in his mind, '_But I know I don't have long left...'_ Standing up with a little difficulty, he looked at Sapphire.

"I'll bring her back. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't let them take her again. Ever." Turning back into his demon form, he stretched his wings out and gave a loud shriek. Aiden and Nathanel came running out in time to see Mordecai jump into the air.

"Mother, was that...?"

"Yes Aiden. You're father is still alive." None of them noticed the sorrow cross Nathanel's face for a split second as he looked away.

"Where is he going exactly?" Sapphire turned to them, looking much more alive than she did moments ago.

"He's bringing back Alliane."

~Demon world~

Alliane groaned as she was put into a really wierd outfit. To her it resembled the elven dresses, except this one held much more jewelry on it. Her head was weighed down by a emerald tiara, with diamonds in it. Gold bracelets were on her wrists, and her ears had silver hanging from them now. Cerian walked in and looked at her.

"We're going through the best of candidates for you. Don't worry, we'll pick the one with the best qualities for you."

"You mean the one with the best qualities for _you_."

"No. I meant what I said." Alliane rolled her eyes.

"Well the way I see it, is that you're picking the one I am supposed to mate with, not giving me any type of decision whatsoever! If I don't like the guy, I will refuse to submit to him!" Crossing her arms, Alliane leaned back in her chair.

"You agreed willingly to come here."

"I know. But I was never told that you ugly old farts would be choosing the one I'm supposed to do the dirty with. Jeez, can't a girl even pick who she wants as her first boyfriend?"

"Doing the dirty, as you put it, is needed for the continuation of our kind." Alliane let out an annoyed breath of air.

"You know what? Screw you. I've changed my mind."

"What?"

"I've. Changed. My. Mind. Got it? If not, then too bad. I'm going to back to my mother." Standing up, Alliane made her way across the room, but was slammed into the wall by Cerian.

"You are _not_ going anywhere until you have brought us more females!" Cerian started to lean forward, and Alliane's heart started thumping wildly. Not because she was turned on or anything, but because she was terrifyed. As that moment the other wall caved in and a familiar dragon demon roared at Cerian in anger.

_**"Release her Cerian!"**_ At once Cerian moved away from Alliane and looked at the demon.

"Lord Mordecai? You're alive!" He knelt down quickly, inwardly scolding himself for letting his anger get the better of him. Mordecai turned to Alliane.

"Father...?" He knelt down silently, but with a little trouble.

_**"Get on."**_ She obeyed him and he jumped into the air, only to land where the other dragon demons were. Alliane watched with raised eyebrows as they all knelt down on the ground, be they either in human form or dragon form, at the sight of him growling angrily at them.

_**"I order you guys to never go to war against Alagaesia for any reason! Nor do I want you forcing Alliane to abid by your wishes, just to simply repopulate the race! These are my last orders to you as king!"**_ With a swing of tail, which hit all of them, Mordecai jumped up into the air. By the time they were in Alagaesia, Alliane could feel her fathers' strength slowly disappearing.

"Father, are you all right?"

_**"I'm fine. Alliane do not blame yourself for pushing me. As long as you're seeing clearly now, you are forgiven."**_

"I am." Leaning her head on her fathers' neck, Alliane listened to his normal rapid heartbeat. After about ten minutes, she heard the beating starting to slow down.

"Fa-" At that moment, Mordecai's wings tightened and they both went crashing to the ground a few feet away from Sapphire, Aiden, and Nathanel. Upon impact, Alliane had been tossed off her fathers' back and she landed in soft grass, while Mordecai made a small crater. Standing up, Alliane was instantly pulled into her mothers' embrace.

"Oh Alliane! We're glad you're back!" Sapphire looked to Mordecai, only for her face to pale. He had returned to his human form, but he looked paler than he did earlier. Nathanel was by his side now, with his fingers against his brothers neck.

"He's still alive. His heartbeat is very slow Sapphire. I don't think he's going to make it." Shaking her head, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"No. He's lived through worse than this!" Running to his side, Sapphire pulled him closer to her, so that she was hugging his head. Alliane, Aiden, and Nathanel were sitting near her. When a hand touched her cheek, Sapphire jumped in surprise. It was Mordecai.

"Sapphire, Alliane, Aiden there's something I need to tell you. Ever since I had my own body, the best things in my life were you three. If I could change anything, it would be that I could've spent more time with you guys. Even you Nathanel. Even though we are twins, we were never that close." Nathanel shook his head.

"No Mordecai. We've always been close. Remember, you spent most of your life inside me." Mordecai smiled weakly.

"Yes. I remember. Strange isn't it, when someone wants something so badly, they have to be prepared to give up something in return." Nathanel narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"I'm meaning that I wanted to keep my family safe. I wanted that so badly, that I'm..." Mordecai's voice trailed off as his breath hitched in his throat.

_'Arian!'_

_'What is it Sapphire?'_

_'It's Mordecai! He's dying! I need your help!'_

_'Ok, I'm coming.'_ Sapphire kissed Mordecai on the cheek softly.

"It's going to be all right Mordecai, just hang in there." Mordecai looked at Aiden and Alliane and smiled warmly at them.

"Anything new in your lives?" Aiden nodded.

"I'm a DragonRider now. My dragons name is Malakai." Mordecai nodded his head and looked at Alliane, but she only shook her head and looked as if she was trying not to cry.

"Nathanel?"

"No." Mordecai reached a hand out for his twin, who after a moments hesitation grabbed his brothers hand.

"I want you to do me a favor Nathanel."

"What?" Mordecai pulled him closer and whispered something in his ear so no one else could hear them. Nathanel's eyes widened slightly in suprise and he pulled away from his brother, who was smiling sadly at him.

"Protect them...brother." Nathanel saw with horror that Mordecai's eyes were starting to glaze over now.

"Mordecai!" Arian finally landed a few feet away and approached. He knelt his head down and looked at Mordecai closely.

_'Why does this happen? I'm brought back not that long ago, and you decide that it's time for you to die...Mordecai you fool.'_ Smiling up at the dragon, Mordecai chuckled softly.

"Someone has to be a fool in this family. Sapphire?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He looked at Aiden, Alliane, and Nathanel.

"I love all of you." Aiden and Alliane looked choked up now, but Nathanel still looked like he was in shock from what Mordecai had asked of him not that long ago. None of them said anything for a few hours. They just sat there or stood there around Mordecai, who had silent tears going down his cheeks. When Sapphire finally looked up, she realized the sun was setting.

"Mordecai look the sunset. Mordecai?" Looking down, she saw that Mordecai had closed his eyes and had gone very limp. Arian leaned foreward and nudged Mordecai with his nose. No response. Arian threw his head back and roared for his friend. Sapphire, Alliane, Aiden, and Nathanel all bowed their heads and prayed that he would be at peace. Standing up, Nathanel looked at the setting sun.

"I say we do not ask Eragon to resurrect him." Sapphire looked at him in confusion.

"What do you not want him back?" He looked down at her.

"He told me that he does not want to come back...and he told me to make sure you three are always happy. He gave me his job." Sapphire's eyes widened. '_So Nathanel is going to replace Mordecai?'_ Aiden slowly rose and walked away. Malakai was at the edge of the trees waiting for him. Sapphire looked at Mordecai's body once more as another stream of tears consumed her. The final battle against Nicolae would be fought without Mordecai by their side. As she cried her heart out, she felt Nathanel wrap his arms around her. Together, as two people who loved and cared about Mordecai, they would kill Nicolae.

All right review! That last part with Mordecai brought me to tears just typing it! If you guys reached the point of tears, let me know in your reviews. Forgive me to those of you who wanted Mordecai to live, but this is how the story is going to unfold. And no, there will be no plot twisters where I bring him back from the dead. Review please (click the button! It is calling out for you!)


End file.
